justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Swish Swish
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / |difficulty = Medium |mode = Dance Crew |dlc = October 15, 2017 (First release on NOW) April 5, 2018 (Second release on NOW) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 116 |dura = 3:53 |nowc = SwishSwish |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessy |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BV7K12KBzww/ Céline Baron (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BYLRDDYh6HW/?taken-by=celiinebaron Aurélie Sériné (P3) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P4)}}"Swish Swish" by featuring is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with a lavender cap and lavender dreadlocks that go around his neck like necklaces. He has purple sunglasses shaped as a circle, and wears yellow and black striped pants and sweater, similar to Katy Perry s during her Saturday Night Live performance, colored with orange and black stripes. He has black sneakers. P2 P2 has split frizzy lavender and light teal hair with golden ears and gold sunglasses. She has a navy, lavender, black, orange, and pink dress that ends around her legs. She wears a thick black jacket with orange and lavender dog heads from Chiwawa. She has knee-high orange socks with light teal fringes at the top with black bands to support it, and purple and light teal high heels. P3 P3 has light teal/green skin. She has long yellow braided hair along with purple rectangular sunglasses. She has a navy top with two light teal stripes and a semi-transparent navy skirt (similar to Summer) with navy shorts underneath. She has knee-high lavender socks and orange and white platform shoes. P4 P4 has a bowler hat with a small orange bow around it and three light teal and black feathers sticking out. He has a short navy beard and a mustache along with shoulder-high navy hair. He has an orange flame-design monocle over his left eye. He has on a leather jacket with orange flame designs down the arms over a navy vest and a lavender shirt. He wears black pants with pink, black, and navy stripped knee-high socks over them. He wears light teal sneakers with orange flames coming up. SwishSwish Coach 1.png|P1 SwishSwish Coach 2.png|P2 Swishswish coach 2 7thgen.png|P2 (7th-Gen) SwishSwish Coach 3.png|P3 SwishSwish Coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is inspired by the lyric video and some performances. The routine appears to take place on a runway in front of a series of colorful neon squares that flash to the rhythm of the song. There are also multi-colored swirls that melt off the background and squares. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your left elbow while moving forward. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand in front of you and your left hand near your left shoulder while walking to the left. You have to exchange your arms consecutively. Gold Move 3: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P1': Put your left hand on your hips and lift your right hand up and your left leg in front of the right leg. *'P2': Bend your body to your left side and put your left hand on your hips, make a 'stop' sign to the right side of your body and put your knees together. *'P3': Put your left hand down and put your right hand up and make a triangle sign with your right leg. *'P4': Make an obtuse angle with your hands and lean backwards. Swishswish gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Swishswishgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Swishswish gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Swishswishgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Swishswish gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Swishswishgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Swish Swish'' is the thirteenth song by Katy Perry in the series. **It is also her fifteenth song in the entire franchise (after One of the Boys and Everybody Up in ). ***It is also her second song with a featured artist (after California Gurls, with ). **It is the ninth song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *** It is also her tenth song in the entire franchise, including Moment 4 Life ( ). **** This makes Minaj the sixth artist to have three of her songs in a single game. * "F**k", "b**ch", "damn", "ass", "pimp", and "sh*t" are censored. "N***a" (in the line "I ma tell my ... Biggz, yeah that s the guy") was already censored in the official version of the song.https://youtu.be/Z18eMqK9BMM?t=3m16s ** However, "b**ch" is still slightly audible the second time it is sung. ** In the game credits, the word "b**ch" in the name of Katy Perry's publishing company, When I'm Rich, You'll Be My B**ch, is left uncensored, unlike how it is for all of the other songs by her. * The song is shortened at the second chorus. * One of the moves done is taken from the viral "Backpack Kid" dance, dubbed "The Floss", from Katy Perry’s performance of the track.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx1pQiETQm4 *Many moves are inspired by the Vogue, using elements like the Catwalk (chorus), the Hands performance and the Dip (at the end of the routine).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R17D_oP2IuI * The routine is inspired by Katy Perry’s Glastonbury medley performance for the song. The outfits of the dancers resemble the backup dancer’s outfits and the choreography is inspired by the backup dancer choreography.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaHUGQ4DttY * The puppet heads on P2’s jacket are recycled from the Classic coach for Chiwawa. * P3 is the tenth dancer in the series that does not have white or black skin. *The Just Dance routine can be seen at various points in the official music video for the song.https://youtu.be/iGk5fR-t5AU?t=2m41s *'' '' is listed on the Just Dance Brazil website as "Swich Swich". *In the beginning of the routine, camera shutters can be heard. *In the "Behind the scenes" of , P1 previously wore high heels. ** Additionally, it is revealed that P3 s skin was colored pink in order for her to not blend in with the green screen. * On the 7th-gen consoles, P2's pose is flipped to the right instead of left on the coach selection menu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZPSiAmwS88&app=desktop * According to a Beta avatar used in the seventh generation version of the game, P4's color scheme was a bit different: he had a black hat, pink and black feathers, a monocle with a black lens (instead of a blue-purple one), and lighter hair and beard. ** This Beta avatar also appears in the World Dance Floor for the eighth generation version. * One pictogram has a faint white dot on the top of it. Gallery Game Files Swishswish cover generic.jpg|''Swish Swish'' Swishswish cover albumcoach.png| album coach Swishswish banner bkg.png| menu banner Swishswish cover albumbkg.png| album background Swishswish_cover@2x.jpg| cover Swishswish p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Swishswish p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Swishswish p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Swishswish p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar Swishswish pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms SwishSwish picto error.png|Pictogram with faint white dot at top In-Game Screenshots Swishswish menu.png|'' '' on the menu Swishswish load.png| loading screen Swishswish_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes :For the complete Behind the Scenes video, see File:Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes (US). IMG_4705.PNG|Behind the scenes 1 IMG_4706.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 IMG_4708.PNG|Behind the scenes 3 IMG_4709.PNG|Behind the scenes 4 IMG_4710.PNG|Behind the scenes 5 Swishswish_p3_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes 6 (P3) 01fb8c52417055.5980771f549f1.jpg|Initial concept c1887a52417055.59a0aa5134067.jpg|Concept art Promotional Images c-img__tracklist--right_300153.png|Promotional coach JD2018_5daysleft.png|P1 in the "5 Days Until " picture Swishswish jdnow notification.png| notification (German) Chantajealt despacitoalt swishswish jdnow notification.jpeg| notification (along with the alternate routines of Chantaje and Despacito) Beta Elements Swishswish beta p4 ava.png|Beta avatar for P4 Others Swishswish teaser.jpg|Teaser Swishswish thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Swishswish thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot 62123123.png|The routine in the music video Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Official) ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Swish Swish - Gameplay Teaser (US) Swish Swish - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Swish Swish - Just Dance 2018 Swish Swish - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 - Swish Swish Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Swish Swish (No HUD) Swish Swish - Just Dance Now Extraction Behind the Scenes Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes (US) Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes with Katy Perry (US) Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Behind the Scenes with Just Dance) References Site Navigation es:Swish Swish tr:Swish Swish en:Swish Swish